


Picture Perfect

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Lightwood Family, M/M, Magnus and Maryse bonding, Maryse isn't perfect but she's trying, much to Alec's embarassment, with the power of baby photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: Alec's a tough guy, he's faced down demons and Circle members without batting an eye, baby pictures on the other hand...





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> I read [this post](https://laughingmagnus.tumblr.com/post/170766337856/we-didnt-take-a-lot-of-pictures-of-them-growing) by laughingmagnus on tumblr(seriously go read it, it's amazing) and this tumbled out of my brain as a result, not trying to step on anyone's toes I was just inspired by the sweet story and wanted to have my own go at it because the idea wouldn't leave me.
> 
>  ~~Yes the title is cliché as shit don't @ me, lmao~~.

 

* * *

 

He could hear laughter from outside as he reached the door to the loft, pausing for a moment at the threshold as his brow pulled together in confusion. It's not that Magnus never had guests over, both Cat and Dot were known to drop in whenever they felt, and more than once he'd come home to find either of them, sometimes both crowded in the living room and taking a trip down memory lane as they swapped tales and adventures. Although Alec would consider some of them mishaps.

(To be honest Alec had always liked seeing the way Magnus' face lit-up during those moments, the memories bringing him a comfort and ease that was absent from his face far too often for Alec's liking).

The door muffled the sound too much for him to place this laughter though. Perhaps it was another old friend of Magnus' that the other man had yet to introduce him to?

Shrugging briefly he pushed open the door and walked inside, not getting far at all before he pulled up short at the sight before him. Magnus and his mother sat together on the couch with a box open ibetween them, smiling and laughing to themselves.

It wasn't unusual to see them talking per-se, the two had been getting along better ever since that horrible day with Maz and Alec had noticed that the both of them had been putting more effort into being friendly towards each other.

But to be willingly spending time _alone_ together, _laughing_ , was, well it was confusing to say the least.

“Magnus... mom?” Alec queried as he stepped closer, his eyes falling to catch whatever the two of them were looking at and he felt his eyes widen and his face flush with embarrassment in one fell swoop.

Baby pictures. His mother was showing Magnus baby pictures, _his_ baby pictures to be exact.

“Hello Alexander, your mother was just showing me the most _delightful_ photos.” Alec tried not to obviously cringe but part of it must have shown on his face because Magnus' grin only widened.

“I can see that.” Try as he might he couldn't keep the whining tone from his voice and his mother looked up at him with a mildly disapproving eyebrow. There was however a twinkle in her eyes and he could see the corners of her mouth trying not to life up into a smile.

“I initially came over to double check appointment plans and well, one thing led to another...” He folded his arms across his chest, an almost petulant snort leaving him and his mother rolled her eyes at him, he rolled his back because it wasn't like he was sulking. “It's just baby pictures Alec, besides you looked _so_ cute.”

“Mom!” Okay maybe he was sulking a bit.

“It's true, you were a very cute baby Alexander.”

“ _Magnus_.” He only got a laugh in response though as Magnus went back to pouring over the photos, occasionally cooing at one and Alec could feel heat crawling up the back of his neck. They were just pictures, he really didn't understand why people fawned over something that long ago and he opened his mouth to say as much when he caught Magnus' expression.

There was delight yes, the amusement at seeing something that hadn't been privy to him before, but behind it there was a wistful sadness lingering in Magnus' eyes.

All at once his petulance fell away, because Alec knew that Magnus didn't _have_ baby pictures, no trinkets or keepsakes, and not just because of how old he was, but because his parents hadn't wanted them in the first place. Alec's own parents had hardly been the warmest of people but they at least hadn't spurned his existence, hadn't wanted him gone or thought him a monster.

Alec snapped his mouth shut and let his arms fall to his sides, watching as Magnus smiled at each new photo proffered to him, his mother even had a story for some of them and wasn't _that_ a surprise. Alec sighed and mentally scolded himself for acting like such a child.

After all it really was _only_ baby pictures.

Magnus must have felt eyes on him because he looked up, his smile fading a bit as his expression became a little more serious.

“We can stop looking if it really bothers you?” Magnus' asked, his eyes shining with concern and Alec knew that he could tell Magnus to put the photos away and he would.

Alec sighed inwardly, his heart swelling with love and affection as he shook his head and sat down on Magnus' other side, his hand coming to wrap gently around Magnus' wrist as he leaned into him.

“No it's fine.” Magnus didn't look entirely convinced however.

“You're sure?” Alec squeezed his wrist and nodded.

“Yeah.” He smiled at Magnus and looked down at the photos they were both holding, watching as his mother and boyfriend took that as tacit approval to go back to rifling through the box, the both of them occasionally letting out a small noise at something they found particularly endearing.

And sure it was a little embarrassing, but with the way Magnus was grinning as he took in each picture with rapt attention he would gladly suffer worse.

He'd walk through fire to see Magnus smile after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
